


don't leave me tongue tied

by noodlehouse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlehouse/pseuds/noodlehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All great bands have great origin stories. buskers/college au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't leave me tongue tied

Baekhyun hears Jongdae before he sees him.   
  
"Wake up, wake up! Byun Baekhyun! Stop falling asleep at your desk!"  
  
Baekhyun pulls his throbbing head up from where he's been dozing on his textbook. The entire left side of his face is numb. He touches his cheek gingerly as he reorients himself. Half empty bottle of energy drink, shitty keyboard piano, pile of dirty clothes next to the hamper. His dorm.  
  
"The hell? Who let you in?"  
  
"Minseok. He was leaving for dinner when I got here," Jongdae shrugs and surveys the state of the room. "The energy drink and ink marks on your face tell me that you have a midterm coming up...and the ugly colour of your face tells me you haven't rested in at least 5 hours. Tell me, am I right?"  
  
"Good work, Detective Conan. Are you here to drag me out?" Baekhyun asks, though it's not really a question. He knows Jongdae about as well as he knows himself (spending mass amounts of time with someone in cold subway stations does that.) "Abandon hope. Byun Baekhyun is a man on a mission tonight."  
  
"Oh? Do tell," Jongdae says sarcastically as he flops down on Baekhyun's bed, careful to avoid the hot sauce stain.  
  
"This kid in my class keeps getting better scores than me—"  
  
"Shouldn't you be used to—"  
  
"No, shut up, listen. He keeps getting the top score, while I've been getting second place all year. Some Park Chanyeol. Not this time, though. Hah!" He punches the air enthusiastically. Baekhyun's not particularly the studious type, but there's nothing he loves more than crushing people. Jongdae shakes his head, eyes closed.  
  
"You are a vindictive little man."  
  
"You too."  
  
"I'm really not," Jongdae says with pseudo-earnesty, placing a palm over his heart. "That time you lost my favourite leather jacket because you got shitfaced at that disgusting bar, I only punched you  _once_ and made you my butler for  _two_ months."  
  
Baekhyun shudders. The worst two months of his life, spent fetching Jongdae meals and carrying his bag across campus between the music rooms and the tech wing.  
  
"Anyway, I can't busk tonight if that's what you wanted."  
  
"Not busking! This."  
  
A wadded up piece of paper hits the back of Baekhyun's head and he pulls it out of his Supreme sweatshirt's hood. It turns out to be a flyer for a musical performance at a popular coffee shop near campus. Baekhyun has heard of CHANSOO before, mostly because it's hard to not be at least aware of people in a small circle of busking and musically inclined students. He's never seen them play, or even heard of their real names, but he knows that they're a duo like he and Jongdae. And that they get compared to them a lot by people who tip them on the streets when they perform.   
  
"So, what do you say? We should go. Scope out the competition."  
  
Baekhyun hesitates. He does want a perfect score on the test, but it's also Saturday night and he's definitely curious about CHANSOO.   
  
"Fine, let's go. We need to confirm that these fools have nothing on us. Also I lost feeling in my legs about an hour ago and I should stand up."  
  
Jongdae whoops and slides out of Baekhyun's bed. Baekhyun smiles as Jongdae chatters incessantly at him while he pulls on his shoes, Park Chanyeol already fading from his mind.

  
  
  
  
Project Twin Souls had its roots as one of many soju-fueled ideas freshman Baekhyun and Jongdae had thought up on the floor of Jongdae's dorm room. Sophomore Baekhyun and Jongdae had made it a reality, covering Top 40s songs on Baekhyun's keyboard and with Jongdae's vocals in subway stations and at intersections after class. Now junior Baekhyun and Jongdae were keeping the dream alive even as coursework got harder and futures began to loom. They even had minor brand recognition since they played in mostly familiar areas. One time a little girl had run up to them with her mother in tow yelling about how these were her "favourite street oppas". Jongdae had almost cried and they took requests from her for almost the rest of the evening.  
  
As they walked through the streets, Baekhyun realized he recognized almost every nook and cranny. That convenience store was where they'd buy ice cream at two in the morning, this storefront was where they'd gotten shooed away for being disruptive the first time, here was where Baekhyun had dropped his keyboard trying to carry all their equipment at once. Every single centimetre within a five mile radius from campus meant something to him, reminded him of smiling until his cheeks hurt, singing until he was just rasping to a beat. He glances up from the familiar cracks in the sidewalk at the back of Jongdae's frizzy, permed hair. He slants his mouth, feeling like he was sharing an intimate secret with the heavy night air.  
  
"Hey, we're here!" Jongdae exclaims, stopping short in front of a small brick building. There seemed to already be a large crowd inside, and Baekhyun feels the energy radiating outwards. He grabs Jongdae by the shoulders and steered him inside, shoving through to find a spot near the small elevated stage at the back.  
  
The girl onstage (Minah, her guitar case says) finishes her set and they applaud her as she shouts out the details of her next busk and the next act files onto the stage carrying their equipment. Acoustic guitar, Baekhyun notes, then flicks his eyes up to the person carrying the instrument and oh, shit.   
  
Shit.  
  
Like Baekhyun's own personal angel of death in a tank top and grey jeans: Park Chanyeol. He would say he'd know that face anywhere since he has been sending it death glares across a stifling political science classroom all semester, but it's almost unrecognizable in the seedy light of the room. In fact, he's a little captivated by the way Park Chanyeol's eyelashes cast spidery shadows on his cheeks as he leans down to tune his guitar. Baekhyun has always had a major thing for guys who played guitar. But now, he feels a little betrayed by his dick.  
  
"D-dude, that's Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, tugging Jongdae's sleeve roughly. "The CHAN in CHANSOO stands for Chanyeol. Oh my god."  
  
"And the SOO stands for Kyungsoo," Jongdae says and points out the small guy dressed in all black struggling to lower the mic's stand to his height. "Incredible. You never told me this Park Chanyeol was in CHANSOO. Or this hot."  
  
"I obviously didn't know! Also, he wears a lot more...fabric...in class," Baekhyun stares appraisingly. "God, he's tall. I hate him."  
  
Jongdae snorts as the duo introduces themselves. "Then stop drooling."  
  
CHANSOO launches into a cover of Billionaire, then Sunday Morning. Chanyeol violently squeezes his eyes shut when he strums the guitar, and Kyungsoo almost fades into the dark curtain behind the stage, but Baekhyun can tell they're pretty special. Kyungsoo's voice cracks once but he recovers like a champ and his timber is one of the most beautiful Baekhyun has ever heard. Jongdae could destroy him in technicality while hungover, but the kid knows how to move a crowd. Chanyeol harmonizes with him like he was born for it, keeps tempo steady even when Kyungsoo strays, and his voice is deeper than deep. Between songs they banter with easy familiarity and the audience laughs warmly, and Baekhyun sees how they could remind people of him and Jongdae despite their different sounds. They end their set with a self-composed piece that Chanyeol exuberantly introduces as his "baby" to Kyungsoo's mortification. It's a hybrid: half-ballad, half-R&B, all smooth and swoon-y. Jongdae sways along next to Baekhyun like a palm tree.  
  
Baekhyun feels like he's waking up from a dream when the set ends and CHANSOO start going offstage. He stands there stiffly for a second thinking about how radically different Chanyeol looks scribbling down notes during lectures from holding a mic like it's a lifeline. How radically better. Then he thinks about how much he wants to punch him on the nose. Something snaps inside him and he grabs Jongdae before stomping out the back door CHANSOO just exited.  
  
They catch the two of them hefting sound equipment into the trunk of a beaten van, when Chanyeol's eyes widen in surprise and recognition.  
  
"Oh! Twin Souls! I didn't know you guys were fans!"  
  
Kyungsoo bows a little at them.  
  
“I’ve heard you two play before,” Chanyeol says, closing up the trunk. “Good stuff, but a bit derivative.” Baekhyun doesn’t even know if he’s trying to be infuriating or if he’s naturally this tactless, but he feels himself lunge at the word “derivative”. He can distantly feel Jongdae latched onto his varsity jacket, as if trying to reel him in, but he's already too strung out to care.   
  
"Yeah? And what about you? What are you, some fuckin' flop Maroon 5 cover band? You bargain brand Jung Joonyoung, you Illuminati baby." He instantly regrets saying it because Kyungsoo looks about ready to curb stomp him into submission. Chanyeol throws his hands up defensively.  
  
“Whoa, holy shit! Sorry, I didn’t mean to strike a nerve.”  
  
“Ha ha ha, okay!” Jongdae laughs loudly and awkwardly. He starts to tug Baekhyun away by his collar. “Well, enjoy the rest of your night. Sorry about him, he just hates losing and thinks you’re hot. Bye!”  
  
Baekhyun screams and lets himself get towed away by Jongdae.

  
  
  
  
“What even happened. I wasn’t even drunk but I feel hungover.” Baekhyun pushes his bug eye shades further up the bridge of his nose. Across the cafeteria table, Jongdae bites into an apple.  
  
“Eat something, you’ll feel better,” he says as he tries to chew at the same time.   
  
“...No. Also, my next class is with Him and I’d like to have an empty stomach in case I start throwing up.”  
  
Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Stop being so melodramatic. There’s probably no hard feelings. I even apologized for you.”  
  
“Are you kidding? That short kid looked like he was about to start a bar fight with me. Except a hipster coffee shop fight, which is a hundred times worse and more embarrassing.”   
  
“You use hipster in the pejorative but you’re wearing purple skinny jeans,” Jongdae says, unmoved. Baekhyun slams the heel of his palm down on the table, making Jongdae jump in surprise.  
  
“I don’t need this from you, Kim ‘Owns Seven Sweater Vests’ Jongdae,” Baekhyun hisses and pushes away from their table roughly. “I’m going to class.”  
  
Jongdae waves goodbye halfheartedly and Baekhyun stomps his way out the cafeteria doors.  
  


  
  
As soon as he sits down in his usual seat at the back of the room, Baekhyun collapses on his desk and falls asleep. He doesn’t come to until he feels someone shaking his shoulder, which jolts him awake. He lifts his head quickly, already gearing up to apologize profusely to his professor when he instead sees Chanyeol’s amused face looking down at him.  
  
“Hi, Sleeping Beauty, class is over.”  
  
Baekhyun gives him a once over. He is just as tall as last night, but off duty Chanyeol wears an oversized Supreme hoodie that Baekhyun has been eyeing online for weeks and a backwards snapback. And glasses.  
  
“Those glasses are fake,” Baekhyun notes, aloud. “You wear fake glasses.”  
  
Chanyeol grimaces. “I look cool in glasses.”  
  
“You look like a tool in fake glasses.”  
  
“Chanyeol clears his throat and adjusts his backpack on his shoulders, visibly regretting coming up to Baekhyun. “Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for last night. Kyungsoo was about to rip you in half but afterwards he told me I should have shut my stupid mouth. And he’s right. We’re on the same team since we’re both musicians, and I didn’t mean to insult you. So, we’re good right?”  
  
Part of Baekhyun wants to shoot him down, but the other part of him is surprised by the honest apology he’s getting, mesmerised by Chanyeol’s “stupid mouth”, and remembering the precise angle at which a drop of sweat rolled down the bridge of Chanyeol’s nose last night.   
  
“Uh...yes…”  
  
“Good! Let’s get together and make some music someday, I could really use an extra pair of ears when I compose,” Chanyeol says giddily. “Twin Souls will be signing up for the busking competition in May, right?”  
  
“Yeah...we will be…” Baekhyun is a little dazed. He doesn’t even remember why he despised this guy in the first place.  
  
“Then I’ll see you around! I have a lecture to catch, bye!”  
  
Baekhyun hangs around a bit after Chanyeol darts off to pack his bag and stare at his retreating back (and butt), a sinking premonition weighing him down like an anchor.  


  
  
  
Almost a month rolls by before Baekhyun really talks to Chanyeol again. In March, after the first couple of unbearably stifling and humid days of the year, it rains, and leaves Seoul’s air fresh and invigorating. Baekhyun emerges victorious from a composition midterm, and hauls Jongdae out after classes to play some music in a courtyard.  
  
Baekhyun is only just starting to relax when he spots Chanyeol’s face in the small crowd they’ve attracted and almost chokes on the note he’s about the belt out. After the song ends and the other spectators dissipate, Chanyeol bounds forward and almost jumps Baekhyun and Jongdae.  
  
“Wow, that was so cool! How did you think to arrange the song like that? What brand of speakers do you use? Did you know I would be here?”  
  
Baekhyun looks pleadingly at Jongdae, who just snorts and turns back to counting their tips. Chanyeol does not let up.  
  
“You have to come with me! I’ve had major music block these past few weeks, and I’m seriously starting to feel it now. You’re the kind of people I need around in my studio. Like, right now,” Chanyeol urges, latching onto Jongdae’s arm.   
  
Jongdae shrugs him off. “I’m a little busy right now, have to go see my...grandmother.” His eyes flash dangerously and Baekhyun knows he’s screwed, so screwed. “But Baekhyun can help right now, can’t you?”  
  
Baekhyun grimaces.  
  
“See! He’d be glad to!” Jongdae claps Chanyeol on the back. “Baekhyun, be nice to him. He really likes you.”  
  
Chanyeol nods so immediately and earnestly that Baekhyun is a little endeared, which Chanyeol uses as an opening to grab his hand and drag him towards the subway station. Jongdae waves goodbye at the, his head tossed back in laughter.

  
  
  
  
Chanyeol’s “studio” turns out to be a corner of his dorm where he has piled a mountain of mixing equipment, instruments, and handwritten sheet music. Baekhyun sits awkwardly on the bed as Chanyeol digs through his mess like a dog. He re-emerges holding a couple papers and with his hair out of place. Baekhyun inexplicably finds himself wanting to smooth it down.  
  
“Your performance totally reminded me of this composition from a long time ago that I could never properly finish, so maybe you can help me with it?” Chanyeol sits down next to Baekhyun on the bed, and passes him a stack of wrinkled pages. Baekhyun flips through them and sees acoustic guitar, plenty of impressive creative choices, and doodles of dragons and One Piece characters on the margins. Baekhyun hums out a few bars, and finds that he likes it. It’s catchy and fresh and entirely promising.   
  
‘What do you think? It just needs to be polished up some more, and some lyrics. Can you help me?”  
  
“I think I can,” Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol just so he can see him smile back. “Does it have a title yet?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s called  _More than Friends,_ ” Chanyeol answers with no hesitation or pretense in his voice, and his eyes scrunched up in pleasure. “Hold on, I’ll order some fried chicken for us, since you could be here awhile. My treat,”  
  
And at that exact moment, Baekhyun knows he’s done for.  
  


  
  
(After the first time, Baekhyun starts frequenting Chanyeol’s dorm, and Chanyeol has even pulled up a chair for him next to his own at the sound mixing station. Baekhyun counts the distance between their shoulders. Two centimetres, barely anything, but he never breaches the gap.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Chanyeol’s profile as he works. How strong the line of his nose is, how his Adam’s apple bobs when he takes a drink from his water bottle, how he mouths out rhythms under his breath. Out of the corner of his mind, he realizes that the lyrics he has been writing to fit into Chanyeol’s song have become specific and personal.)  


  
  
  
When April arrives, Baekhyun and Minseok start sleeping with their window open to enjoy the sweet-smelling spring air. And really that’s their first mistake.  
  
Their second mistake is groggily getting up to investigate the disruptive noises emanating from the quad one night. Even under the dim streetlight, Baekhyun, squinting, can see that it’s Chanyeol strumming loudly at his guitar. Minseok curses exasperatedly under his breath. Baekhyun pulls upon the screen window, and Chanyeol looks up at the noise. Horrifyingly, he starts to yell up at them.  
  
“BAEKHYUN! CHECK IT OUT. I JUST FINISHED THE SONG. I’LL PLAY IT TO YOU FROM DOWN HERE.”  
  
Baekhyun exchanges a harrowed look with Minseok.  
  
“Go home, Chanyeol, you’re in your boxers. I’ll hear it tomorrow,” he whisper-yells with little success, since he lives on the second floor.   
  
“WHAT?” Chanyeol calls out, even louder this time. Baekhyun can hear people stirring in the rooms above and beside them. “GO? OKAY, HERE I GO FROM THE TOP.” He starts playing his guitar loudly again, humming along. Baekhyun stands paralyzed as other windows open and all the students of Dormitory Unit 4 start to watch Chanyeol sing the cheesy words Baekhyun wrote for him, back at him.  _This is it_ , he thinks.  _This is what nightmares are made of_. But then, someone is pulling him away from the window and Baekhyun realizes it’s Minseok holding a...kettle? He makes the connection a beat too late, and steaming water has already began to arc out of the spout directly onto Chanyeol’s head.   
  
Baekhyun winces as he hears a shout and crash and laughter emanating from the other spectators, then slams the window shut. Minseok pats him on the back, as if he knows. They crawl back into their beds and don’t talk about it in the morning.   
  
That afternoon, though. Baekhyun chances upon Chanyeol sitting in the library surrounded by stacks of reference guides and notebooks. He sits down next to him, silently, and takes out the tiny first aid kit he keeps in his bookbag and diligently applies burn gel and a bandaid to the tiny burn on the back of Chanyeol’s hand (he had dodged the boiling water from the heavens).  
  
“My beautiful music-making hands,” Chanyeol whispers with faux indignance.  
  
“Be grateful Minseok didn’t start throwing other things down at you.”   
  
Chanyeol snorts, but it’s not unkind or dismissive. “Sorry,” he says simply, low and quiet. Baekhyun is suddenly aware that he’s sitting so close to him that he can feel the heat radiating from Chanyeol’s body.  
  
“It’s fine.” It really is.

  
  
  
  
The annual Seoul Busking Competition is a highly respectable and well organized event, Baekhyun is told. He learns otherwise the day of the competition, from the disinterested and unhelpful event coordination intern whose nametag reads Sehun.  
  
“What the hell do you mean we aren’t registered? I sent in the paperwork all on time, and I got emails that told me it was all approved.” Jongdae looks half furious, half on the verge of tears. Baekhyun can feel the burn of irritation rising in his throat.  
  
Sehun shrugs, though he does start to look a bit apologetic. “Too many layers of administration, too much red tape. You know how it is.”   
  
Baekhyun is about to bite his head off when he spots two familiar figures in the distance, one tall and bow-legged, the other slight and with sloping shoulders. They see him too, wave, and start walking over.  
  
“Is there something wrong here?” Chanyeol asks, confused. “Is this where we check in?”  
  
“Yes. CHANSOO, right? You’re set,” Sehun says and marks the sheet on his clipboard.  
  
“How is this fair?” Jongdae cries at no one in particular. “How is this happening to us? WHY US?”  
  
“The hell is going on?” Chanyeol asks again, more insistently this time.  
  
Baekhyun grips the handles of his music carrying case until his knuckles go white. He has been preparing and anticipating this day for the entire year, and their hard work has gone to waste before they can even play.   
  
“We aren’t registered, apparently,” he grits out. Chanyeol gasps, audibly and dramatically.   
  
“Um,” Kyungsoo speaks up. “We would be willing to take them in as co-performers for today. Baekhyun and Chanyeol collaborated on the song we’re entering, so it makes sense.”  
  
Sehun nods slowly. “You could do that.”  
  
Baekhyun and Jongdae stare at Kyungsoo, then at Chanyeol, then at each other, surprised out of their minds.  
  
“We’ll do it,” Jongdae finally says.   


 

  
  
Before their stage, Baekhyun toys nervously with the keys of his keyboard and jitters in place between vocal warm-ups. Chanyeol places a warm palm on his back, anchoring him.   
  
During their stage, there is a lot of screaming and confusion from the audience, but Baekhyun can feel the pulse of their sound rolling like a wave through the air. Jongdae and Chanyeol’s guitars harmonize well, as do his and Kyungsoo’s voices.  _More than Friends_  feels right in his mouth, and Chanyeol catches his eye once during the performance.  
  
After their stage, Baekhyun’s eardrums are blown out, but he can see Chanyeol turn to him as the audience begins to clap and cheer, can see his name form on Chanyeol’s lips. In a disgustingly teenager romance movie type of way, everything goes slow motion and he watches Chanyeol spring towards him, grab his waist, and lift him up. Baekhyun knows he’s shouting something, and he can't hear it, but all he can do is look into Chanyeol’s blown pupils and feel like he’s hearing every single syllable loud and clear. We did it, thank you, I love you, I hope you know, says the way Chanyeol's eyes scan Baekhyun's face reverently.   
  
Baekhyun numbly feels Jongdae prodding them offstage, and as soon as they're behind the curtain, he leans down and drops a kiss onto Chanyeol's lips. It's short, almost a peck, but it's everything in the way that Chanyeol's eyes crinkle and Baekhyun's ears pop when he pulls away just in time to hear him laugh, genuine and resonant. Jongdae screeches and he leads Kyungsoo into a ear-splitting, harmonized rendition of Pachelbel's Canon.   
  
Red-faced, Chanyeol drops Baekhyun abruptly then sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.  
  
"So," he starts, as that unrestrained and genuine smile Baekhyun loves starts spreading across his face again. "Can we be  _More Than Friends_?"  
  
Baekhyun should hate him. Baekhyun should punch him for the lame joke. He doesn't.  
  
He nods, fists his hands in Chanyeol's sweaty t-shirt and pulls him down to kiss that boy silly.  
  
(Later, after they pull Kyungsoo and Jongdae into a group hug and after they've eaten their fill of greasy late-night street food, Kyungsoo, less guarded after two beers, looks around grinning and says: "Maybe we're better as four.” No one disagrees, and it seems right, the way they coalesce like they were born to come together.   
  
Baekhyun slips his hand discreetly into Chanyeol’s and finds that the buoyant hope that follows is worth every ounce of exhaustion in his bones.)  


  
  
  
**New Kids on the Block: Seoul's Freshest Crop of Buskers and Indie Musicians**  
by Han Kanghee  
  
_Click to skip to Chinguline_  
  
If you are at all familiar with the busking scene surrounding Hongdae, you will know of Chinguline, though not necessarily by name. The newly formed four person group was originally two separate duos, Twin Souls (Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun) and CHANSOO (Park Chanyeol and Do Kyungsoo). The merge was made after a successful last minute joint performance at the annual Seoul Busking Competition just last month, and although they have only just begun their journey as four, these bright and talented musicians display a strong bond and steadfast dedication. Currently, the band is planning their first album, with completely self-composed music. We catch up with the members below.  
  
HKH: Firstly, congratulations on your formation!  
KJD: Thank you very much!  
PCY, BBH: (cheering)  
  
HKH: To begin, our readers are curious about the upcoming album you have been promoting on SNS. Any comments on the production?  
PCY: Yes, we've been working very hard on this album. As it's our first work, it's very special to all of us and we have all been very involved in the making. We're extremely excited to release it later this year.   
DKS: We hope listeners will enjoy it and give us lots of love.  
  
HKH: What type of sound will you be showing us? Twin Souls and CHANSOO had very different styles.  
BBH: We did, and so we've had some trouble creating a cohesive sound. (laughs) There are arguments in the recording studio all the time.  
KJD: But they're always resolved in the end!   
DKS: Right now, we will be focusing on a refreshing, acoustic sound.   
  
HKH: What's the atmosphere between the members like, besides argumentative at times?  
PCY: I think relationship is very close and we work well together, it's just...  
KJD: It's just we all have very big personalities and strong opinions.  
PCY: Right, right!  
BBH: We balance each other in our own ways. Sometimes I get loud, and Chanyeol and Jongdae join in. Then Kyungsoo has to jump in and pull us into line. Even when we disagree it doesn't last long! We're good in that way.  
DKS: (mumbles) Not so good sometimes...  
PCY: Heard that!  
  
HKH: As university students, what's the next step? Do you plan on pursuing music with Chinguline after graduation?  
KJD: Ah, suddenly so serious (shaking head) I want to think that's far away yet it's not.  
PCY: We will definitely all be doing music even after school. Maybe not primarily or as a career, but we will still make music. It's something we're truly passionate about, something we can't live without.  
DKS: I am currently pursuing a financial degree but I have no intentions of leaving the music scene completely. (pause) These streets and songs and memories are infinitely precious to me.  
BBH: Let's be together forever everyone!  
  
HKH: We end all our interviews with this question. What's the story behind your name?  
BBH: Chinguline. We're friends first, no matter what. Through thick and thin. That type of deal.  
PCY: Meant to be!  
BBH: (smiling) Meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends thanks for reading! i apologise for an inconsistent style and bad pacing towards the end i'll do better someday. title is from the iconic song tongue tied by grouplove.


End file.
